psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie to kolejny collab ^^ Piszą go ^^ThePuppy^^ i Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Prosimy z góry o nie edytowanie go ^^ Rozdział 1 Pieski z Psiego Patrolu bawiły się na plaży w Zatoce Przygód. Wakacje już trochę trwały. Było nieziemsko gorąco, dlatego większość piesków chlapała się w przyjemnie zimnej wodzie, niektórzy grali w siatkówkę, a jeszcze inni siedzieli pod parasolami jedząc lody, a Sunset i Malcolm korzystali z okazji i wygrzewali się na słońcu. Szczeniaczki postanowily przed kąpielą zbudować rzeczy z piasku. Asystował im Obi. -Ok to co budujemy? - zapytale Obi przyjmując pozycję zapraszającą do zabawy. Przy okazji machał ogonem na wszystkie strony. -Hmmm...- zamyśliła się Mufin drapiąc łapką w podbródek. Suczka miała zamyśloną twarz. -Ja wiem!- podskoczyła Beeck. -Co? - zapytał się Scott. -Bugatti Chiron! - odparła suczka. -TAK! - odparły szczeniaki i wyskoczyły z radości w górę. -Zatem zaczynamy! - powiedział jasno-brązowy Labrador i podniósł z radości łapę. Tymczasem Brooklyn wraz z większością bawili się w wodzie. -Ej...Zagramy może w rekina?! - zapytała Patty. -A jakby to się gra? - zapytała Delgado. -Otóż zakłada się płetwę rekina na plecy i to na zasadzie berka tyle iż też nie można dać się złapać. - dodała Łajka Jakucka. -OK! - odparły pieski. -To kto jest? - zapytała Shira. -Hmmmm...Mogę ja! - zgłosiła się Dilara. -OK!- odparły pieski. Ryder grał z Katie w Frisbee, gdy ktoś zadzwonił. -Ciekawe kto to?- zamyślił się chłopak. -Cześć Ryder! Dzisiaj przyjeżdżamy pamiętacie?- powiedziała Flurr. -Ależ tak pamiętamy! Miłej podroży!- odparł i się rozłączyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a. Szczeniaczki z Obim skończyły piaskowy model Bugatti Chiron. -WOW!- powiedziała Scotty patrząc się na to. -Prawie jak prawdziwy!- dodała zachwycona Miley. -Cudny!- dodała Rashta. -Hej! Corrlie! - zawołał Obi. -Hm?- spytał się Corrlie. -Zrobisz zdjęcie?- spytał Obi i wskazał łapką na model. -O JA CIĘ!! PEWNIE!- odparł Beagle i podszedł. Szczenięta z Obim ustawiły się do zdjęcia. Corrlie wyostrzył i zrobił. Szczeniaki chwilę później wskoczyły do wody! -Świetna robota Obi.- pochwaliła Juka i czule się popatrzyła na pieska, obejrzała się czy nikt nie widzi i go polizała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Juki. -Mam Cię!- powiedziała Dilara. -Achh.Ok!- zaśmiała sie Shiraz. I pieski zaczęły się bawić tak się chlapały, w końcu zaczął być wieczór i pieski musiały wrócić do bazy. Weszli do jadalni. Czekali na ekipę Bayernu, Polski, Riago, drużynę Avatara i resztę przyjaciół. wtem weszli. -Jesteśmy!- oznajmiła Hela. -Ok! Chodźcie! Usiądźcie.- powiedział Ryder. Pieski usiadły. -Otóż...Macie pomysły gdzie możemy pojechać na wakacje, gdyż nawet w tym roku ratunki by nie wyszły, gdyż wiele mieszkańców wyjechało.- powiedział Ryder.- Jakieś pomysły?- spytał brunet. -Hmmmm...Może pojedziemy więcej niż do jednego kraju?- zasugerował Gray. -TAK!- krzyknął radośnie Janny. -Zatem, pomysły na kraje?- zapytał tym razem Chase. -Hmmm...Wiem! Brazylia.- powiedział Riago. -Tak!- ucieszyła się Elise. -Mmm...Wybaczcie może nie.- odparł Ryder. -Czemu?- zapytała się smutno Elise. -Gdyż...ach no dobra, myślałem, że będzie niespodzianka i tak pojedziemy, ale to jeszcze trochę, pojedziemy na karnawał.- odparł. -JEEJ!- ucieszyły się pieski. Elise popatrzyła się bardzo czule na Riaga. -Hmmm...Seszele!- powiedziała Skipper. -Ok!- zgodziły się pieski. -Ale już tam byliśmy.- mruknął Hutch. -Tato!- syknęła Athena i dała mu łapą znać by dał spokój. -Dobra, pierwszy już mamy.- oznajmił Chase. -Hmmm....Zawsze chciała pojechać na Malediwy!- dodała Victoria. -O TAK!- przyznała Colette. -TAAK!- za chwilę krzyknęła reszta piesków. -Dobra drugi już mamy...- dodał Rocky. -Hm...Hawaje?- zaproponowała Ashira. -TAK! LUAŁ!- zaśmiał się Obi. -Mhm.- przyznały bardzo chętnie pieski. -Ok trzeci mamy.- dodał Marshall. -Dobra...To może...Mauritius?- zaproponowała Patty. -U! Tak!- ucieszyła się Dilara machając ogonem. -Czwarty mamy.- dodał Zuma. -Hmmm...Co powiecie na Fuji?- zapytała Flurr. -TAK!- przyznały pieski. -Ok, mamy kraje.- oznajmił Ryder. -Czym lecimy?- zapytał Rubble. -Możemy jak zawsze moim luksusowym samolotem.- powiedział Gray. -O TAAK!- krzyknęły pieski. -Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?- zapytała Shiraz. -Dziś, bardzo późno w nocy, zatem wyśpijmy się.- oznajmił Ryder. -Ok, chodźcie się spakować.- oznajmiła Sheila. Faith tylko się zasmuciła. ,,Szkoda, że Nick nie będzie mógł tego zobaczyć"-pomyślała. Wtem jak na zawołanie otworzył się portal i wyszedł...NICK! -Kochanie!- powiedziała Faith i wtuliła się w samca.- Zamieszkasz z nami?- zapytała. -Jeszcze chwilowo nie, ale pomyślałem, że tym razem ja Was odwiedzę.- odparł. -I tak super, że przyjechałeś-odparła Faith. W tym samym czasie Patty i Dilara rozmawiały z sobą. -Ej co myślisz o tym byśmy zrobiły imprezkę?-zapytała Patty. -To świetny pomysł! Na zakończenie naszej wycieczki.-odparła Dilara. -O tak! I spytamy się czy Tasha i Malcolm nie chcieli by stworzyć muzyki a Lucy by zaśpiewała... -Świetny pomysł to co mówimy i o tym? Tylko mają to zachować to w sekrecie... -Jasne!-odparła Patty. *Zmiana sceny: znaczek Dliary. -Ej ciekawe co zwiedzimy na Malediwach!-odparła ucieszona Miley. -I na Hawajach-rozmarzył się Milk. -Nie wiadomo gdzie jedziemy wiemy, że będzie extra- powiedziała Mufin. *Zmiana sceny znaczek Miley. Pieski zaczęły w pośpiechu się pakować! Szczeniaczki ostatkami sił się spakowały i poszły spać od razu po zamknięciu każdej z ich walizek. -Ok, zalecam chwilowy sen.- odparła Tomira. -Dobry pomysł.- odparł Ardo i pocałował ją w policzek. -Zgodzę się.- ziewnęła Ashira. -Ok, dobranoc.- odezwała się Delgado. -Dobranoc.- odezwały się pieski. Rozdział 2 Minęło kilka godzin i pieski musiały wstać. Było około północy, lub trochę po pierwszej. -Ugh...Na które lotnisko jedziemy Ryder?- ziewnął Viggo. -Na to oddalone, gdyż z bliższego nie ma lotów jak sami pewnie wiecie.- odparł Ryder. -Ugh.- westchnęła ciężko Amber. Jedynie brakowało...Obi'ego! -No gdzie on jest!?- syknął Victor. -Nie wiem.- dodała Kasumi. Wtem Obi wyskoczył w stroju hula. -Eeee...-zdziwiła się Shira. -Co to!?- syknął Volvo.- Nie mamy czasu!- dodał i naprężył łapy. -Strój hula! Nie bądź zazdrosny.- odparł Obi i poklepał brata po plecach. -Ok, pieski idziemy!- zarządził Ryder. -RYDER! Ale co z Chilli i resztą pupili?- spytała Ashira. -Jadą z nami tak jak zwykle.- odpowiedział wesoło chłopak. -JEJ!- ucieszyła się lwica. Wyszli z bazy. -Chase! Zakoduj kod ochronny bazy.- powiedział Ryder. -RUF! Tak jest sir, Ryder sir!- odpowiedział Chase. Pobiegł i wprowadził kod, po czym drzwi bazy zasunęły się, plus otaczało je dodatkowe szkło pancerne, i metalowe drzwi. -Ryder...Co z Drake'iem?- spytała Natalie i popatrzyła się na chłopaka. -Hmm...Może z nami pojechać, tylko niech ktoś szybko poleci. Hmm...Skye! Poleć do Drake'a i jego bandy i zaproś ich tutaj. -Się robi Ryder! Oto pies, który lata!- odezwała się Skye i zrobiła salto do tyłu. -Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła.- szczeknęła Cockapoo i odleciała. Marco popatrzył czule się na odlatującą suczkę i westchnął. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skye. -Czyli takie wielkie wakacje?- spytał się Drake drapiąc łapką w podbródek. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Skye. -Dobra, idziemy!- oznajmił głośno Rottweiler i jego banda wybiegła. -Co z terenem?- spytał poważnie Marsy. -Nasz kumpel będzie wiedział co robić. -odezwał się i ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki. Nie długo potem przybiegli. I zaczęli wnosić bagaże. Chwile później wsiedli do Patrolowca. Pieski w większości poszły spać. Lecz zanim to zrobili ujrzeli coś... Wszyscy się zdziwili gdyż dopiero zauważyli Nicka. -NICK! -ucieszył się Balto. -Ty tutaj? - dodał Bites. -Hah...Tak tyle że w odwiedziny. - odparł Nick. -Fajnie że i tyle. - odparła Yumi machając ogonem. -Ok, to dobranocki pieski.- powiedział Marshall. -DOBRANOC!- odezwały się i poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshall'a. -Jesteśmy na miejscu!- powiedział Ryder. -JEJ! - ucieszyły się wybudzone pieski i ruszyły na tyły by wziąć bagaże. -Robo- psie! Pojedź teraz do bazy, weź pojazdy oraz stroje, może i dodatkowe na jakieś okazje i przyleć Patrolotem.- powiedział brunet. Robo- pies szczeknął w odpowiedzi. Pieski wyjęły na bagaże i weszły na lotnisko. Najpierw nadały bagaże pod pokład, potem zameldowali się, następnie czekała ich odprawa, lecz przed nimi ciągnęła się dłuuuuga kolejka. -No nie!- jęknęła Amy. -To zajmie wieczność.- dodała Timber i przygryzła wargę. -No nie!- jęknęła Junio. -Hmm...Może pobawimy się w szpiegów?- zaproponował Kaiden. -OK!- odpowiedziały szczenięta. -Jesteś wspaniały kochanie.- powiedział Tiger Belle i spojrzała się czule na samca. Minęło 15 minut. Szczeniaczki wraz z Kaiden'em szukały przedmiotów i wzrokiem je śledziły. W końcu przyszedł czas na odprawę. Johnboy, Dusk i Roger przeglądali pieski wraz z dwójką ludzi. -Ok! Czysto.- powiedział Johnboy. -Mhm! Teraz tylko prześwietlę Wasze bagaże podręczne.- odparł Roger i tak rzesz zrobił. W końcu minęła odprawa i pieski weszły na strefę wolnocłową. Była druga w nocy i miały pieski pięć godzin do lotu. -Ej. Ryder, to w końcu najpierw gdzie lecimy?- zapytał Max merdając ogonem. -Na Seszele? Tak Gray?- zapytał się Ryder i popatrzył na beżowo- czarnego w jaśniejsze czarne łaty Gerberian'a Shepsky. -Ależ tak.- odparł nonaglioner. Ryder pokiwał głową. Piesek odwzajemnił gest i podszedł do Victorii. -Hej piękna.- powiedział czule i objął ją łapkami i pocałował w policzek. -Hej.- odezwała się czule Victoria. -Pamiętasz jak się pobraliśmy na Seszelach.- odezwał. -Ależ oczywiście.- odparła Syberian Husky i popatrzyła się na męża pięknymi niebieskimi oczyma.- To był jeden z najlepszych dni w mym życiu.-dodała. -Mój też.- powiedział Gerberian Shepsky i spojrzał się czule na żonę. -VICKY! Chodź! Zakupy czekają!- wysapała Casandra. -Ok, widzimy się później miłości.- powiedziała Victoria. -Już tęsknię.- odezwał się Gray. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Gray'a. Suczki poszły do sklepu z ciuchami i ubraniami. -WOW! Cudowne.-westchnęła Colette. - Maximus' owi na pewno się w tym spodobam.- dodała Cavaneco dellking'charlEtna spaniel. -I bez tego się mu zawsze podobasz.- odezwała się Tomira. -AW! Dzięki.- odpowiedziała Colette z uśmiechem. -Dziewczyny! Chodźcie tu!- zawołała Roxy. -Ciekawe co tam znalazła?- zastanowiła się Vivienne. -Nie wiem, ale chodźmy.- dodała Velari i podskoczyła z radości. Wszystkie suczki zainteresowane strojeniem podeszły do Savvy i Roxy. -Powąchajcie.- powiedziała Savannah dając próbkę do powąchania. -WOW!- powiedziała Briana. -Cudowne.- pochwaliła Lucy. -Ej to może chcecie bym Wam kupiła?- spytała Victoria z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Sunie popatrzyły się na siebie zachwycone. -Możemy?- spytały chóralnie. -No jasne, że tak. Jak zawsze!- odparła Victoria. Sunie podeszły i każda z nich kupowała wymarzoną rzecz, zakupów się trochę uzbierało. Po nich wróciły na poczekalnię. Lecz tak jak reszta Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół zaczęły być głodne. -Głodny jestem.- mruknął Altron. -Ja też.- dodała Kasha. -Może chodźmy coś zjeść?- zaproponowała Faith. -Super pomysł!- pochwaliła Nyks.- To kto jest głodny?- spytała Kundelka ze sznurkiem na szyi. -JA!!- odezwały się wszystkie pieski. I ruszyły lecz Ryder został. -Ryder...Ty nie idziesz?- spytał się Maximus. -Zostanę tutaj...Ktoś musi popilnować zakupów, a możecie wziąć mi coś na wynos.- odezwał się. -OK!- odparł Mickey. I poszli zatrzymali się w zwykłej restauracyjce, która także...była lodziarnią! -LODY!!- krzyknęły pieski. -Mamo możemy?- słychać było pytania szczeniąt. -Tak, ale po śniadaniu.- odzywały się sunie. -Ej, idziemy później do księgarni i poszukamy past lub horrorów?- spytała Slend. -Idę z Tobą!- odkrzyknęli razem Cayo i Tomisa. -Świetnie...A teraz zjem...Hm...Nugetsy?- spytała samą siebie przekrzywiając główkę na bok. -Wezmę to co Ty plus frytki.- odparł Cayo i popatrzył się na sunię przeciągłym spojrzeniem. -A ja...Zapiekankę.- dodała Shiraz. W końcu pieski wybrały i podeszły by zamówić. -Dobra, to Ty zbierzesz zamówienia.- powiedział Ernest machając wesolutko ogonem. -Ale czemu ja?- zdziwił się Nicolas. -Nie wiem. Tak po prostu.- odpowiedział Pungsan. -Dobra, spiszemy Ci to na kartce.- oznajmiła Sarah i poszła po jakąś kartkę. Zaczęli spisywać. -Ok, to będzie...-podrapał się Nicolas. -345, 67.- powiedział Eryk. -Ok...-powiedział brązowy piesek. W tym momencie podszedł do niego Gray z gotówką i dał mu wyliczoną kwotę. Brązowy piesek z niebieską chustą podszedł do lady i zamówił. Pani była przemiła i oznajmiła, że zamówienia będą w przeciągu 15 minut. -ZNOWU!?- warknął pod nosem Hutch i wywrócił oczy. Nagle do ich stolika dosiadła się Misty, Vitari, Leaf, Lio i Jordan. -HEJ!- pomachała łapką Misty. -MISTY!!- podskoczył Xander i mało co nie wywrócił siedzącej obok Pandory. -Xander...-powiedziała zirytowana. -Sorki.- odpowiedział piesek- Misty usiądź z nami!- odpowiedział. -Spasibo! - odpowiedziała suczka i razem z grupą usiedli. W końcu wszyscy zjedli i nadszedł czas na...lody!! Pieski były zachwycone, gdyż były każde smaki! Dlatego miały niezłą ucztę. W końcu zjedli i dalej ruszyli. -Kurczę znów zadam to pytanie ale masz coś skarbie do picia? I przepraszam z góry za nie.- powiedział Clif. -Głuptasie! Oczywiście, że mam przewidziałam to.- odparła Amy i polizała go w policzek. Po czym sunia dała mu butelkę wody. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Amy Tymczasem Slend, Cayo i Tomisa byli w księgarni. -U to zapowiada się fajnie!- powiedziała Slend. -Bierzesz?- spytał Cayo. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Slend i poszła do kasy i zapłaciła. -Ale fajno, jak skończysz pożyczysz mi ją?- spytała idąc Tomisa. -Tobie bym nie pożyczyła? Pewnie!- odparła Slend i przybiły razem piątkę. -To fajnie...-powiedział Cayo, lecz zaraz poczuł, że sunia zrobiła mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca i także przybili piątkę. Humor mu się poprawił. * Zmiana sceny znaczek czaszki. Cloe siedzi i gada z pieskami wtem przychodzi do niej Vojtek. -O hej skarbie!- ucieszyła się Cloe. -Hej przyniosłem Ci kawę ze Starbucksa tak jak lubisz.- powiedział Doberman i dał jej kubeczek. -Och nie trzeba było.- powiedziała Cloe i pocałowała go w czoło. --Hej Cloe, hej Vojtek- powiedział Max. -hej Max, a ty nie z Lucy?-spytał się Vojtek. -Poszła z dziewczynami i jestem sam. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Max'a. -Ej Xander pograsz w piłkę?-spytała Misty trzymając w jednej łapce piłkę. -Okey, ale skąd ją wzięłaś?-zapytał Xander. -Kupiłam na jednym ze stoisk, to jak? Może nauczyć cię jakichś trików? -J-jasne! Nieopodal siedziała Leaf z Lio --Ej Leaf, czy to nie twoja kuzynka Megan?-spytała Lio. -Tak to ona-odpowiedziała machając do kuzynki. Meg podbiegła do nich. -No hej kuzynko i hej Lio! A gdzie Vitatri?-spytała. --Hej jest gdzieś tan z Jordanem-odpowiedziała Leaf. --Ok dzięki. Zmiana sceny odznaka Megan -Ej brachu, co myślisz o dziewczynach?-spytał Vitatri. -Emm no wiesz, są spoko ale jakoś nie zakochałem się jeszcze. -Ja też...ciekawe jakie to uczucie...-rozmyślał Vitatri. -To najpiękniejsze uczucie jakie jest! Czujesz motylki w brzuchu i uśmiech pojawia ci się na twarzy.-powiedziała rozmarzona Megan. -O hej Meg!-przywitał się Vitatri. --Siemka, kim jesteś?-spytał Jordan. -Jestem Megan, kuzynka Vitatriego -przywitała się sunia. -A ja Jordan!-przedstawił się piesek. -Dobra idę do Jax'a przyszłam się przywitać, do zobaczenia!-powiedziała i odeszła -Do zobaczenia!-odpowiedzieli pieski. Zmiana sceny odznaka psiego patrolu. W końcu miły głos kobiety przemówił:,,Pasażerowie lotu 243 Zatoka Przygód- Mahe, proszeni są o ustawienie się przy bramkach 20-31", ,,Passangers on the flight 242 Adventure Bay-Mahe, are asked to appear at gates 20-31". -To my!- krzyknął Dylan i aż podskoczył. Pieski w pośpiechu wzięły bagaże i ruszyły w stronę bramek. W końcu dobiegli! Najpierw zaczęli pokazywać karty pokładowe, potem czekali na wejście i 10 minutach mogli już znaleźć się na pokładzie samolotu! Szczęśliwe pieski weszły na płytę lotniskową. Marshall lekko pisnął, zauważyła to Laika i wtuliła jej głową w jego na uspokojenie. Dalmatyńczyk spojrzał na swoją żonę i uśmiechnął się. Psi Patrol wraz z przyjaciółmi wchodzili po metalowych schodach, wtem...znaleźli się w raju! -Woow!- powiedziały pieski, które nigdy przedtem nie widziały wnętrza samolotu Gray'a. -Czy wspominałam, że ma tu aż nie dawno dorobione pokoje?- dodała Victoria przybliżając się szybkim ruchem w stronę męża. -Do tego ma własny bar!- dodał Flesh merdając z całej siły ogonem. -Lot potrwa 15 godzin i 12 minut, przesiadkę odbędziemy w Dubaju. - oznajmił Gray. -Ugh...Mordęga.- jęknął Hutch i plasnął łapą o swą twarz i bardzo powoli ją przeciągnął. -No nie pękaj!- zaśmiała się Flurr i mocno go poklepała. Zanim ruszyli, i mogli pójść do swych pokoi usiedli na skórzanych białych sofach i zapięli pasy. W końcu zaczęli powoli ruszać. Twarze piesków rozpogodziły się. Jedynie Hutch miał kwaśną minę. Marshall pozwolił szczeniakom mieć miejsce przy oknie, Laice w środku a sam usiadł z brzegu, starał się wyluzować. Holownik puścił! Czuć było średnią prędkość, wtem zatrzymał się i powoli wjechał na pas startowy. Było coraz prędzej i prędzej i prędzej, aż oderwali się od ziemi i zaczęli się wznosić. Najpierw samolot przekręcił się na lewo, potem na prawo, i jeszcze raz znów na lewo, wypośrodkował. -Moje uszy!- potrząsnął głową Fritz. Po 10 minutach znaleźli się na odpowiednim pułapie i mogli zdjąć pasy i udać się do swych pokoi. -Widzisz tato! Dałeś radę!- powiedział Scraps. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Sassie. Laika wraz z mężem objęli swoje szczeniaki i poszli do pokoju. Rozdział 3 Minęło 5 godzin lotu, pieski dawno były w swych pokojach. Patty, Dilara, Delgado, Ashira, Shiraz i Flurr poszły do barku by coś zjeść. -Mmmm jakie pyszności-powiedziała Shiraz. -Na co by tu się.zdecydować-zamyśliła się Patty. -Ja chyba wezmę rybę z frytkami-odpowiedziała Delgado. -I ja chyba też-powiedziała Shiraz. -A aj jakiś koktajl-powiedziała Ashira trzymając w łapie koktajl z owoców. -Ja zrobię sobie kanapkę!-odpowiedziała Flurr. Patty i Dilara zostały same. -Co bierzesz?-spytała Patty. -Hmm..może frytki-odpowiedziała sunia. -To ja też! Może porozmawiamy o imprezie?-zapytała sunia rasy Łajka Jakucka. -Okey! -Zatem gdzie i kiedy?- spytała Malinois. -Może na Fuji?- spytała Łajka Jakucka.- W przedostatni dzień?- zaproponowała. -Ok! Żarełko?- spytała Dilara. -Lody i inne snacki!- odpowiedziała Patty i obie suczki zaczęły na samą myśl o pysznościach merdać ogonem. Wtem dało się słyszeć się wycie z radości! -Co to?- zdziwiła się Danger. -Bo ja wiem?- dodała Delgado. -Ok, o co chodzi?- dodała zdziwiona Vega. Wtem do barku wleciał rozanielony Rusty za nim biegła Sally. -Daje 100 % szans iż burza.- powiedziała Flurr do reszty przykrywając łapką pyszczek. -Mhm.- pokiwała Ashira. -Pieski! PIESKI! *Dyszenie* Zgadnijcie!?- spytał się skacząc. Sally w śmiechu uniosła piękne oczy do góry i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem na pyszczku. -Hmm...Burza?- spytała się śmiejąc Vega. -MHM!!- ucieszył się Rusty. -Hah! Cały on!- powiedziała w śmiechu Shiraz. -OK! LECĘ TO POWIEDZIEĆ RESZCIE! AUU!- zawył i pobiegł. -Hi hi!- zachichotała Sally i pobiegła. -Dobra, to może chodźmy i coś porobimy?- zapytała Delgado. -Oki.- odparły suczki. Po czym dziewczyny pobiegły do pokoju Delgado. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. Cały samolot wiedział już o nadchodzącej burzy. Wtem przez radiowęzeł rozległ się głos...Gray'a! Polecił pieskom pójść do barku i tak też się stało cały Psi Patrol z przyjaciółmi zgromadzili się przy barze. Gray, Victoria, Oliana, Ace, Hope, Eco, Rocky, Nicolas'em i Vitani mieli tajemnicze miny, jakby o czymś wiedzieli. Reszta patrzyła się na siebie z ciekawością wtem Ace nacisnęła guzik przy barze i....otworzyła się ,,zapadnia"! Pieski wylądowały w wygodnych fotelach w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Obok każdego z foteli były przekąski oraz imię pieska zatem wyżerka była dostosowana do jego lub jej upodobań. Okazało się, iż to sala kinowa! Został zapuszczony horror, nie dość siedzenia piesków, które były w związku lub zakochane w sobie, ale nie były parą ustawione były obok siebie. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki. Film trwał trochę i zbliżali się do lotniska w Dubaju był zatankować samolot, gdy tak siedzieli zobaczyli Rijad'a, Dubai'a i Armee. -Pieski! Co Wy tutaj robicie?- spytała się zadowolona Armee. -Jedziemy na super egzotyczne wakacje! Jedziecie z nami?- spytała Tunturi i spojrzała się na suczkę. -Byłoby super!- odparła Armee. -Hah! A mieliśmy jechać do Was!- zaśmiał się Rijad. -To jedziemy, akurat mieliśmy nadać walizki i kupić bilety.- dodał Dubai. Trójka załadowała walizki pod pokład i czekali. Po godzinie mogli wrócić do samolotu. Rozdział 4 Galeria Pups and exotic vacation's tittle card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 15 Kategoria:Odcinki 15 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Sheila Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Riago Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Yumi Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Nyks Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Leaf Kategoria:Lio Kategoria:Jordan Kategoria:Vitari Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Rijad Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Tunturi